User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara UNTUCKED! - Episode 4: The Fudgepacker Film Festival
This is Untucked, backstage of the competition to become the Wiki's next sass supreme. This is everything you didn't get to see on the runway. Girl, if you're not watching Untucked, you're getting half the story! ---- Voiceover “'Team Call Me By Your Name', you are all safe. You may leave the stage.” safe queens leave the stage and make their way to the Untucked lounge Gingica: (confessional) It’s a relief that my team is safe since I wasn’t really sure our script was strong enough to not land us in the bottom. However, I just won a challenge last week, and to land safe this week doesn’t feel as pleasing. Tina: (confessional) I’m just blessed to have another week in this competition. I feel like I’m not bringing my all and I’m slowly fading into the background, I NEED to win a challenge soon. safe queens reach the Untucked lounge and take a seat ---- A Useless Exchange queens enter the Untucked lounge after being critiqued Sin D.: ozqueen was highkey robbed last week but i respect the judges’ weird a** decision Gingica: people pressed I won my first maxi challenge �� rucucucu Sin D.:who said that??? Gingica: “ozqueen robbed” Sin D.: ma who said i was pressed????????? Gingica: what you just said Sin D..: i said what i said ok Sin D.: damn flop''bin was abt to go home last week ''X glares at her silently Gingica: if there's a byf all stars it'll be such a mess KHDHSJS Sin D.: ok but tea Sin D.: anyway ozqueen was robbed luv Gingica: oh that’s so sad Sin D.: scores don’t mean sh*t Gingica: i dont think the total scores affect the wins and winner of the season Sin D.: its about the impression you make cyst Sin D.: if u looked like sh*t but you brought the it factor you have a higher chance of winning Gingica: me in ep 1 and 2 looking good but not winning Sin D.: sis sticks up your breastplate isn't fashion Sin D.: delusion sound Gingica: it’s camp Sin D.: y’all hear sumn Gingica: I heard “Gingica, condragulations you’re this week’s winner” Sin D.: there's a reason why i won two challenges out of 3 boo ������ Sin D.: get on my level hun Gingica: and didn’t win this one Sin D.: doesn’t matter, still won two ������ Gingica: there’s still more episodes to go x Sin D.: more episodes for you to flop ������ rucucucu Sin D.: sis you won one challenge don't get cocky miss thing Gingica: yall started it… Sin D.: and what about it xx Gingica: chickens lay eggs Sin D.: i skipped first grade english for a reason Gingica: (sarcastically) that's interesting tell me more about it Sin D.: i will if you finally win another challenge ❤️❤️❤️ Sin D.: ...as if Gingica: you won’t be here to see me win sound Sin D.: win the lipsync ���� Gingica: (silent) Sin D.: and the lipsync after that! Gingica: (remains silent) Sin D.: and the lipsync after that! Sin D.: oops as if you'll survive 3 lipsyncs! Gingica: girl stop spoiling all stars ���� Sin D.: as if you'll get on all stars love! Sin D.: you've been on all 3 seasons luv… 1 as a drag king! you think they'll accept you hon? bead it queen Gingica: I've been on all seasons, so I had the most progressions and the judges saw me get better from time to time. The current judges also participated in the 2 previous seasons and see how much effort I put so x Gingica: and I also bring drama because the others are boring! Sin D.: this is the crystal mascara not the crystal novel nobody asked for your life story D. sips on her cocktail Gingica: well. if it's crystal mascara yall should be shining not rubbish scraping sound Sin D.: girl… i've seen better reads from laganja Sin D.: we're at byf not 700 club stop trying Gingica: trying what Sin D.: trying to bore us ������ rucucucu Gingica: Gingica the only entertainment of the season ma'am… Sin D.: b*tch you got exposed by natasha for a reason Gingica: drama including me! proves'' (claps)'' my'' (claps) point ''(claps). Sin D.: sh*t stirring a winner does not make OHHHHH Gingica: I'm just following the script the producers give Sin D.: guess they gave you the tweetie h*e storyline then! Gingica: and gave everyone else the "...." script Sin D.: crickets Gingica: exactly Sin D.: i've heard better Sin D.: sis stop trying to win this argument you get nothing Gingica: I hate your shoes b*tch! Sin D.: you’re fat Gingica: I'm using an extra corset for this competition x Sin D.: im about to throw hands if you don't glue those eyebrows b*tch Gingica: OH Sin D.: sis stop trying to expose those stretch marks on the runway it ain't gonna work Gingica: when the runway falls apart next episode >>>> Sin D.: omg california earthquake teas! ---- Declaring Natasha’s Right to Win Natasha: I'm SICK of my works being snubbed only to let gingica win. PERIOD. Natasha: But it's funny how I stole the camera in the moment of gingicas win Gingica: haha Natasha: The only thing gingica can steal is flowers from her neighbours for her unoriginal looks. Gingica: camera panning at you wasn't a positive thing �� Natasha: Still, attention is always positive, sister. Natasha: Even if I get to lipsync, I'll steal the show. Gingica: at least the judges are concerned about my lungs �� Natasha: They should be concerned about your stomach. That thing is about to explode from fullness rucucucu Gingica: my name keeps coming out everyone's mouth... relevancy Natasha: Including the policemen, who arrived at McDonald's to solve your burglary case is confused Robin: We need Joanne the Scammer to scam us next challenge. Natasha: Yes, because I wasn't here to provoke Gingica Gingica: you don’t have a job Robin: no money or life either scraping sound Gingica: i do Natasha: Stealing flowers isn’t a job sus exclaims: “Oh my god!” D. Kate sips cocktail in homosexual Sin D.: did everybody try the chicken? I thought the chicken was lovely! Sin D.: much like rupaul's latest album american available only on itunes! *wink* Robin: The chicken was dry, real dry Sin D.: I cooked it in the microwave b*tch Gingica: wait can't the hosts promote danho �� Delirium, the new single by Danho, out now exclusively on Youtube '' '' Robin: They clearly can promote Peppa Sin D.: stream fad guy ---- A Black Stance OzQueen: Miss Natasha when she stole my look Natasha: When… Literally when OzQueen: Last challenge b*tch, you stole my look. Natasha: (silent) OzQueen: I literally said I was thinking of doing clown makeup Natasha: Girl I literally didn't know about your flop makeup line. Hosts can confirm that, They were the ones who told me there is one already OzQueen: I ain't selling clown noises Natasha: I executed it better, so? OzQueen: Um girl, your look was… Natasha: Amazing OzQueen: Sexy clown costume from party city Natasha: That's what it was about girl ���� rucucucu OzQueen: I was… Natasha: A sl*t OzQueen: H&M fashion line Natasha: I'll start winning when hosts will finally start to understand my concepts and ideas OzQueen: Honey… Natasha: I guess they're too deep for those bunch of cucus OzQueen: Costumes are not concepts sound Natasha: Anyway, I wore party city costume because that was clownery AND that was promoting my makeup line. OzQueen: I did an influencer that makes you buy it cuz it’s a clown makeup line Natasha: It didn’t make me buy it Natasha: ...Meanwhile y'all b*tches are not even trying to come up with something logical OzQueen: Sin D. Kate did a Needle dress Natasha: Y'all NEVER let a black woman win… Gingica: girl Natasha: THE racism. Gingica: rhenna literally won the last challenge Natasha: I will stand for the black community and pay tribute to the African culture in my next look and y'all will surely ignore my idea and concept just to give some white chick wearing a party city wig and a bunch of fake flowers straight from a graveyard an advantage scraping sound Gingica: my look was a tribute to African culture.. Gingica: and rhenna wore it on the runway Natasha: Your look was a tribute to the circus girl rucucucu Gingica: Natasha disrespecting the African culture Natasha: How could they eliminate me when they are racists themselves sound Gingica: Natasha doing blackface… Natasha: I was born a black woman, you piece of clown Natasha: Okay I'll have someone do the challenge for me like you if we accept that Gingica: do what you want queen you'll still be safe rucucucu snatches Gingica’s wig and throws it on the floor the queens are shocked Natasha: Are you safe from looking like a clown now? storms off angrily queens stare at eachother in shock Natasha: Y'all ain't seen what a black woman can do, I should NOT be disrespected in this house. gives the queens the 5-minute warning Brokeback Mountain practice the lip-sync song as they predict themselves to be in the bottom 2 ---- Back on the runway… Voiceover “'''Robin X',' Erikka69'... You are up for elimination”'' X and Erikka69 '''lipsync for their lives After the lipsync... ''Hosts: Robin X...'' '' '' ''Hosts: Erikka69, you can run us over any day of the week. Now…'' ''Erikka: Thank you so much for this opportunity! Bye everyone!'' ---- heads to the werk-room and packs her bags Erikka: ''(confessional) It was fun to have another chance at this competition. I wouldn’t change anything, everything was great and I had so much fun meeting all the new girls! ''reads some letters the queens left her ''Tina Dream: “Hey queen! It’s Tina here. It sucks to lose such a fierce competitor, I really feel like we could’ve bonded more had you stayed longer, but that’s for our time after this competition! Stay in touch x”'' ''Robin X: “Hey Erikka, I’m sorry I had to send you home tonight (shucks!), just kidding, we’re all going to deeply feel your absence here and we’ll miss you dearly. Love, Robin.”'' drives off in a van Erikka: The queen of the road rides out once again! ---- 8 QUEENS REMAIN Category:Blog posts